The present invention relates to a method for performing single-point projection imaging by using an X-ray apparatus, comprising an X-ray source and a line scan camera present at a set distance therefrom and provided with a digital detector, the X-ray source as well as the line scan camera being adapted to rotate around an object to be placed between the X-ray source and the line scan camera.
Traditionally, such single-point projection imaging operations have been performed, as illustrated schematically in FIG. 1, by using an area detector 4 and a point-like focus 1, from which emanates an X-ray beam through an object 2 for a projection 3 on the detector. This type of single-point projection imaging produces a projection image, in which an object becomes recorded over its entire depth on a detector.